The invention relates to an atomizing or metering pump with a pump casing and an operating pusher displaceable relative thereto, cooperating projections and recesses being provided on the pump casing and the operating pusher.
Such a pump is known from German Utility Model No. 79 01 055, in which the cooperating projections and recesses are used for preventing any twisting of the operating pusher with respect to the pump casing.